


The Essence of Control

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Providence [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He listened to Megan breathe, breathing with her until they were practically one unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Essence of Control

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I know I do some rare pairs but this one might be my rarest. This story is in the Blood of my Blood universe, you might not understand if you haven’t read it. Of course, it doesn’t take a PhD to understand a little smut. It’s something about these two characters, in canon and in the caverns of my mind, that causes their collision to make me a very happy fangirl. This is #1 in the Providence series.

He made it halfway through _The Hangover_ when he couldn’t hold back anymore. She was cuddling in his arms, rubbing his belly full of the food she cooked and he thoroughly enjoyed. John took her hand and pressed each of her fingertips to his lips. Megan hummed happily. Pulling her onto his lap, his mouth immediately found hers. The kiss was hungry and passionate.

Megan pulled away breathless, pressing her forehead on his. John knew what she was saying…slow down, we have time. He made short work of the robe, which wasn’t much of a robe anyway. He stroked her arms, her back, her ass; he needed to feel her skin. Megan laughed when he popped both strings on the bikini panties.

When she ran her hands down his ponytail, she felt his erection respond as well. She knew what she was about to get and couldn’t help the blissful smile on her face. John moved his hands across her back, up down, and across before moving them around front to unsnap her bra. He loved the way her breasts fit so perfectly in his hands.

Everything about them was perfect. He cupped them, squeezed; loved the way she moaned. She breathed a sigh into the crook of his neck, causing him to shiver. He needed to undress too; the couch wasn’t spacious enough for what he wanted tonight.

“I want to take this into the bedroom.” He whispered in her ear before rolling the lobe between his lips.

“I’ll go where you go, Johnny.” She replied.

He looked into her eyes, deeply, could see all the way into her soul. She wanted him, wanted this, as much as he did.

“Hold on tight.” John stood up from the couch.

Megan did what he said, wrapping her legs around him as they walked over to her bedroom. Still kissing, they fell back on the bed. She pulled the black tee shirt over his head and let her fingers dance across his bare skin. She loved the scars that life handed him over the centuries. Her skin was flawless; it was lovely to compare.

“I am in love with your skin.” Megan murmured.

She rolled them on the mattress so that she was on top of him. John grinned as she kissed and nibbled all over him. He growled when she bit his nipple; sighed when she laved it with her tongue. She kissed, touched, and caressed while John moaned his satisfaction. Megan unbuckled his belt, undid his jeans, and slid them down his legs.

“Commando?” She raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not an everyday thing.”

“Well if you like, I love it.” She laughed. “Let’s call it the laundry day look.”

John pulled her down on top of him, kissing her laughter. She pulled his ponytail out, running her fingers through his long, black hair.

“Tell me what you want.”

She wasn’t sure she was going to say it. It was a Meretrix mantra while entertaining…you had to keep the customer satisfied. John wasn’t a customer though. He was much more, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to make him happy. In fact, she wanted to even more so.

“I want you.”

“Well we’re definitely on the same page.” Megan smiled, her lips slowly descending to the source of his pleasure.

It had been quite a while since John had been with a woman, even longer since being with Megan. He wasn’t like Sam, surely couldn’t go three millennia without surrendering to his sexual wants and desires. He also wasn’t a pup like Hotch, who missed sex nearly every second of everyday. That was made more difficult by the beautiful woman waiting at home for him.

John was a loner for the most part. He wasn’t sure he would ever have someone waiting home for him. Of course he didn’t bed-hop, it was forbidden, but there were a few women over the centuries that he desired. Megan was something completely different.

He couldn’t explain it but seeing her again awakened something in him. Yes, it was sexual; only a fool wouldn’t want Megan. But it was more than that as well. They both knew it.

“Ohhh God.” John gripped the sheets when she deep throated him. He tangled his fingers through her hair. He didn’t want to get rough but he loved it when it hurt. She knew that. It was her job to know that and Megan was good at her job.

She hummed against his rough skin knowing he liked it. John was a cock man, plain and simple. Contrary to popular belief, not every man was. Some could take it or leave it. Some preferred hand jobs to blow jobs. Some only wanted to sink it into any orifice and just come.

John liked the attention, but he wasn’t a selfish lover. He gave as good, if not better, than he got. There were only 2 or 3 different ways to suck cock, even for the most creative woman. That was the way the ball bounced. But there were 1,001 ways to satisfy a woman between her thighs. John Blackwolf was well-versed in more than half.

Megan got excited when he whimpered. She liked that the feelings overwhelmed him. She liked the control it gave her and the pleasure it gave him. She swallowed all of it…her mother taught her that most men preferred it. Most didn’t like to be kissed afterwards; that was her experience.

John loved it. He loved to kiss her period, didn’t care about anything else. Sated now, his kisses were slow and deep. They were rolling on the mattress again, strong male hands touching her everywhere. He knew how to get the just right response.

“Thank you.” he whispered against her lips.

“What are you thanking me for?”

“Tonight has been so good for me and you wanted to give me a good night.”

“I really did.” She kissed him. “I hope there's more to come.”

“Well, I was thinking of getting some sleep now…”

She gave him a quick elbow to the ribs and John laughed. He pulled her closer to him but didn’t kiss her. He didn’t stroke her, play with her, or ravage her body. John just held her. He listened to Megan breathe, breathing with her until they were practically one unit.

He could fall in love with her. He had before, using time and distance to help him see sense. John couldn’t ask her to be anything other than what she was. Meretrix and monogamy didn’t play on the same page, much less the same sentence. He loved her for exactly who she was, not some sanitized version she might have to become for them to be together. But they were together now right?

“What are you thinking?” Megan asked, moving onto her back. John was with her and spreading her thighs wide. When he touched her wet skin, she could only quiver. She loved the man’s hands.

“You could find out yourself.” He kissed her nose.

“I would never do that, John. I promise you that your thoughts will always be your own.”

Meretrix could sense thoughts, feelings; it was who they were. It was why they were able to pleasure and satisfy like they could. It was their means of survival in every sense of the word. But Megan didn’t need to do that with John. Feeling him was enough. It was more than enough.

“Even if we have an argument and I'm getting the upper hand?” he asked. “Not even then?”

“That’s so adorable…to think you'll ever have the upper hand in an argument.”

“Wishful thinking?” John laughed. There was no need to pump his cock, he was ready, but he knew it turned her on.

“Mmm hmm,” Megan kissed him, taking his face in her hands. “Don’t make me wait anymore; I want you so much. Oh shit, caveat.”

“Caveat on wanting me?” John asked, a playful grin on his normally serious face.

“Never.” She shook her head. “I don’t often get to this place but if we reach the deepest connection while making love then I’ll have no choice but to know your thoughts. I can't control it anymore.”

“You, losing control,” John took her arms and held them over her head by her wrists. “I’d love to see that.”

Megan just smiled, her face turning more and more blissful as he slowly slid inside of her. She’d been with many, many men in her time but John had a big cock. She loved it but it had been a long time since she had a python between her sheets. Inch by delicious inch, he filled her completely. He thrust deep and Megan fought the restraint of his grip.

He wasn’t going to let go unless she told him to. She didn’t plan on telling him. They’d been lovers before but John was still in the ‘taking physical control’ stage. They hadn't reached the level where he could do it emotionally or they shared the responsibility.

He didn’t want the Meretrix, he wanted Megan, and that’s how he got to her. The time would come when it would be simpler. This was the first time in almost seventy years; they were still playing by old school rules. Megan hoped to get to a place with him where the rules went out the window.

“Oh John, John, ohhh John, mmm, yeah.” she clenched her thighs tight, riding along with each deep thrust. She actually loved some of the freedom that came with restraint. It was the #1 thing most customers asked for to varying degrees. “Don’t you stop, ohhh, I want you to fuck me.”

He wasn’t much of a talker, never had been, but she felt him smile into the crook of her neck. Her satisfaction was his satisfaction…that separated the men from the boys. It wasn’t going to be long and sensual tonight; John was excited and needed to release. He brought one of his hands down to play between Megan’s thighs.

Her clit pulsed against his fingers. She shuddered, arching her back and crying out. John played his strokes in time with his thrusts as best he could. He was nearly there; she needed to be with him or bringing him with her.

Megan’s back arched so far she was sure it would break. She was there alright, all the way there. She let out a strangled scream; her wrists fighting the restraint of his hand. She fell fast and her body blossomed around his. John let go of her, loved to watch and feel her come.

She was incapable of holding back the emotions. He loved her fingernails digging into his hipbones. He loved her mouth wide open in a silent primal scream but her eyes tightly shut. The sheen of sweat on her collarbone was sweet on his tongue while he brought himself to an ending just as intense. Then he collapsed on her.

“Fuck you!” she exclaimed as her hands brushed across his shoulder blades and spine.

“I love you too.” John nibbled her neck, smiling about the post-coital outburst. He wasn’t one for comparison, there was little point in that, but he wondered how often Megan reached that height with other men. She deserved it; everyone deserved the intensity of intimacy. Groaning, he pulled away from her body and rested on the bed.

“Stay the night?” she asked when his finger stroked her cheek.

“I'm already fantasizing about breakfast. I really liked your special outfit tonight; sorry I destroyed the panties.”

“Oh please, I have so many special outfits.” Megan wrapped her arms around him. “I’ll buy a million more if you'd like.”

“I’d like. But it should be about what we both like.” He replied.

“You like to be fed, John. You liked to be fucked. You like heavy boots.”

“Those are a hazard of the job.”

She sighed, cuddling in his arms. John rubbed her back while she kissed his heartbeat. She wanted to ask if he meant it when he told her that he loved her but she didn’t have to. He did, and Megan knew it.

***


End file.
